In general, a laundry room machine is an appliance used for cleaning the laundry such as clothes and beddings. The laundry room machine automatically washes, rinses, and spin-dries the laundry, and dries the laundry with hot air to quickly dry the laundry. The laundry room machine includes a washer, a dryer, and an all-in-one washer and dryer.
Such laundry room machines may be classified into a domestic laundry room machine and a commercial laundry room machine.
The domestic laundry room machine is disposed at a private place such as home and generally used for washing the laundry of family members.
On the contrary, the commercial laundry room machine is disposed at a public place such as a business building and rented to customers at a predetermined rate. Compared with the domestic laundry room machine, the commercial laundry room machines are frequently used by many customers. Therefore, the commercial laundry room machines need to be designed and manufactured to have superior stability and maintainability. Also, the commercial laundry room machines are designed to have a manager mode for enabling managers to set various operating conditions.
In order to maximize benefit and convenience, the commercial laundry room machine needs a device for handling a payment made by customers for using the laundry room machine and a control algorithm thereof. The commercial laundry room machine also needs a manager mode to protect the laundry room machine from being damaged by customers, to prevent the parts thereof from being lost, and to conveniently and quickly repair the laundry room machine.
A commercial laundry room is generally equipped with a plurality of washers and dryers. Each of the washers and the dryers includes a payment device such as a coin drop assembly for collecting coins or a card reader for collecting electric payments from various cards. When a customer inputs a payment into the payment device, a predetermined operating time is assigned to the washer or the dryer in correspondence with the inputted payment, and the washer or the dryer performs a predetermined operation during the assigned operating time.
After a customer inserts a payment and a corresponding operating time is assigned, the commercial laundry room machine continuously performs selected operations until the laundry is completely dried. That is, the commercial laundry room machine does not allow a customer to control an operating time assigned according to the initially inserted payment. Therefore, a customer may have a difficulty to obtain a desired result of drying the laundry.